Bronwyn and Olive
by WillowTree1221
Summary: After Bronwyn tells Olive that everyone is safe, a wight comes to the door. What does he want? (Bookverse)
1. Chapter 1

**OK, story time! I completely made up this crazy story about a wight coming to the Miss Peregrine household after the third book and stuff…. Happens… anyways! I'm gonna tell this story! (Fiona will be captured by the wight in this because that's how I envisioned it…) Enjoy! Also I do not own Miss Peregrine's. (Bookverse)**

Chapter 1 (Hugh's POV)

We were all sitting in Jacob's dining room table eating lunch when the doorbell rang.

"Hugh would you be a dear and get the door?" asked Miss P. I got up and walked to the door. I opened it up and there was a man. There were two girls behind him handcuffed to each other.

"Can I have Miss Peregrine?" He asked with a sly grin. I nodded and went to get her.

"Miss P, uh, the door is for you." I stumbled to say. She got up to go to the door. Enoch, Horace, Bronwyn, Olive, and I followed. We reached the door and instantly Olive latched onto Bronwyn. I heard them the night before. Olive was scared and Bronwyn was comforting her.

"Ah, Miss Peregrine. I need some of your children. Meet me at train station 7 platform 5 at 4:30 sharp. Bring all of your kids and I will take some of them, or else I will imprison all of you." He said. After that he closed the door and walked away with the two girls following him. Miss Peregrine walked into the other room to inform the others. She looked dazed and scared. I had never seen her scared before. Olive started to cry and Bronwyn bent down to comfort her.

Chapter 2 (Bronwyn's POV)

After the strange man left Olive started to cry. I crouched down to her level and looked her straight in the eye. I hugged her and reassured her. "Shhhhhhhh… Calm down my little magpie. Everything will be alright." I said stroking her long brown hair. "No it's not! A man is going to take some of you away! You promised Wyn. You promised."she whimpered.

That's right. I promised her last night. I promised her that we would all be safe… I clearly broke it. I kept her in the hug a little bit longer. When we stopped hugging, I kissed her forehead and gave her the calmest, sweetest, look I could. She calmed down and we walked back into the dining room.

We arrived at the platform. The man and his 'slaves' were there. He said he would take 5 of us. "Let's see… you" he said, _Horace_ "you", _Emma_ "you" _Enoch_ "you" _Hugh_ "and…." I took a deep breath, so did Olive. She squeezed my hand. "You" he said. Olive shrieked. He chose me too. "You have 5 minutes to say goodbye." He said and turned away.

Miss Peregrine tried to talk to him, she held back tears. Olive latched onto me, she started cry. I went down to her level once more. I grabbed her cheeks to have her listen. "Listen little magpie, I know this is going to be hard, but don't lose hope. I promise I'll come back." I said. I started to cry too. "But you promised last night."She said. "I really promise this time." I said. I accepted a big hug from her.

I realized that I didn't say goodbye to Claire yet, but I looked over and she was latched onto Horace. She was crying too.

"Time's up!" He called. Olive grabbed on tighter but I had to let go. "No!" she screamed. "You promised they wouldn't take you away!" She yelled as I let go of her hand. I looked back at her. She saw I was crying and she started to bawl. She hugged Miss P's legs.

The man put us into a car. I sat on the far left of the middle aisle, next it was Hugh then Enoch. In the back it was(left to right)Emma, Horace, and Fiona. FIONA! I looked back. It for sure was her, she looked so drained. I turned to Hugh and he was staring at the floor. Enoch was staring out the window. In his reflection he was crying. The car started and we were off. I fell asleep even though I wasn't tired.

Chapter 3 (Bronwyn's POV)

I woke up in a dark room. It was a prison cell. I was with Horace and Fiona. Hugh, Emma, and Enoch were in a cell across from us. Enoch was crying again and Emma was talking to him. Hugh was sitting in the corner, silent. "They must've put sleeping gas in the car or drugged the water."I said groggily.

Every 5 hours they would drop off a small meal of stale bread, rotten but cooked potatoes, and smoked meat. There was a faucet for water, and if we wanted the bathroom then we had to press a button on the wall and someone would take us to the bathroom. All I could think about was Olive. I was worried sick about her and I knew she was worried about me.

It had been 6 days ever since I woke up. I had only gotten about 4 hours of sleep each night. Every day this place seemed to get worse. Darker, gloomier, moldier. It was maddening. The only good thing is that we had each other.

One night when we were all talking we heard a door open from the far end of the hall. We all stayed quiet and stayed still. I heard Olive's voice. I whispered to Horace "Am I crazy or did I just hear Olive's voice?" Horace shrugged. We looked over to Fiona. She was looking better but she was pale and looked bored and tired, maybe even sick.

We heard the noise again and then footsteps came closer and closer to us. Soon enough Claire, Millard, Miss P, Jacob, and Olive were there. "You're all here?" I asked. They nodded. Millard stepped forward and picked the locks. We all stepped out. Olive took one look at me and jumped into my arms. I was crying tears of joy. Everyone was reunited. Hugh and Fiona especially because they hadn't see each other in over a year. "Thank you" Olive whispered. I hugged her closer.

 **This legitimately took 2 hours. Mainly because of youtube… but also because I'm tired and I wanted to make this good. I hope it was! Thank you for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone pointed out somethings I should clear up. I am going to do so in a small chapter! This will priobably me my first and last update to this one.**

"Alright children, we've found out everything so feel free to ask questions!" Sad Miss Peregrine. Everyone had just gotten home from the big rescue.

"Yes Miss P, um, why was there a wight at our doors anyways?" Millard asked.

"Because it seems he was one, the only one, survivor of our attack. I'm not sure how he did it, I guess he took cover." She answered.

"What did he want with us?" Claire asked.

"I believe he wanted to use some of our peculiarities for his own, twisted, use." Miss Peregrine said.

"Why couldn't you fight back?" Asked Horace.

"Well, I figured that I could talk my way out but he left the house before I could say anything and I knew he would hurt you all or even me if we didn't at least show up. When we got to the station I tried so very hard to stop him but he was so persistent. I couldn't cause ruckus in a public area though… I figured that I would track Jacob's phone to find you all and free you."she said disappointed in herself.

"How did he find us?" Asked Bronwyn.

"He tracked us down after the attack." Miss P answered,

"You're all probably wondering how I know this." They all nodded.

"I found him and interrogated him. I erased all of his memories afterwards so he will do no more harm." And they all sighed with relief, safe from harm.

 **That was interesting to come up with! Well I hope that helped clear it up. This took awhile to think of… I hope it was good!**


End file.
